If there are no other choices
by Attiqah Gensui
Summary: Chapter 4 up. Gokuu and Tenpou are still missing and the taishou is hurt.
1. Who's there?

Well, just read and review please. A Kenren/Tenpou fic

**_Redid _**the chapter, hope it 'reads' better now...

Disclaimer: Saiyuki sooo does not belong to me.  
  
Start.

* * *

"Stupid idiot, you should have sent only the west army, not the whole heavenly army. Baka.", Tenpou muttered as he studied last year's report card. 

Kenren was out of town, gone to earth on a mission (a.k.a letting his men handle the small fry while he does the 'heavy-duty' stuff and buying cigarettes while at it). That's the only reason for Tenpou to read such a report instead of engaging in some 'pleasurable' activities with Kenren.  
  
Though thinking how the stupid commander of the eastern army was, Tenpou was wholly absorbed in the report.

Nothing else commanded his mind, just what the 'idiots' at the eastern army were.

Nothing... Kenren could be dead... Konzen murdered...Gokuu destroying his office(If that was possible).And the marshall would still not notice.

And was such that he didn't notice the door opening (Probably thought it was Kenren, because who else would dare open without knocking anyway??)... the slow, steady footsteps (Probably thought Kenren wanted to surprise him...) ... and not noticing the presence of a kami behind him... until it was too late, he stood up suddenly, and the presence had him in his crushing embrace, Tenpou's back to the other's chest, pinning his hands to his sides, another hand over mouth... and of course, not forgetting, the cliché, of dagger an inch away from at neck...

Instinctively, Tenpou tensed up, gearing into fighting mode. His attacker remained behind him all the while; hand over Tenpou's mouth and the other still clutching the dagger. 

A rough whisper made itself known,

"If you know what's best for you, you wouldn't try to defend... Won't you?" The hand with the dagger came closer to Tenpou's neck, almost breaking the skin.  
  
Tenpou thought quickly, the assailant had his hand around his mouth, so shouting would not do any good, his hands were crushed to his sides and that ever looming presence of the dagger was not a thing to forget... Tenpou let his body go limp, pretending that he was too scared to move, hoping that the man would let his guard up.  
  
The man did, he eased up a bit. Tenpou's hand balled into fists, ready for that moment when his assailant would relax a bit more. Tenpou's hand went up to smash his opponent's face only to have his hand grabbed by the wrist and a needle poked into it.

Then, suddenly, his assailant let go, leaving Tenpou to fall onto the ground in as clouds obscured his usually clear mind. The assailant stood over him, a black shadow among black shadows. And he could see, the smirk on his face as everything grew darker and disappeared.

* * *

End  
  
So you likey? Please continue reading. And of course... Review? 


	2. Planes and Who am I?

If there are no other choices. Please review!!!!!!!  
  
If Saiyuki is mine, you will be seeing Gaiden for the whole series.....  
  
Safe chapter. Not much Kenren/Tenpou.  
  
// = thoughts ******************************------------------------------------ ****************************** Chapter 2  
  
"Where is Tenpou?" A certain raven haired general was demanding of a blonde man. "How the heck could I know??!!! You're his lover not me!!!!" "You know.." Kenren had that teasing look on his face. "A lot of the soldiers in the Army think that before I came along....You were his lover.." "NANNI!!!! OF ALL THE OUTRAGOUS THINGS TO SAY!!!!!!!!!! WHY did Tenpou get Li Touten to realese you??????" "Like you said, I'm his lover..." A cheeky all knowing smile was across his face. "O.K....GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenren didn't know that a bureaucrat could be so strong, for he suddenly found himself on the corridor outside.  
  
"What? The greatest fighter was shoved through a door like that?" A mocking voice called out. "Shut up Hitori!.........Humph, pathetic loser...."Kenren muttered as he brushed himself off.  
  
//O.k., so asking konzen wasn't such a good idea after all..//  
  
"Jeesh!" Kenren said out loud. "Where the Damm heck could that that 'Weirdo with a beautiful face' have gone?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that... Hmph, is the chick missing its mother??" Thinly disguised hatred filtered out through the voice of Himura Taishou.  
  
"Why you little, little......"  
  
"Little what???" Himura was suddenly behind Kenren.  
  
"You little,,,,,,sonofabitch!!"  
  
"Are you picking a fight with me??? Oh, we'll see about that..."  
  
Both men were starting to make ready for a fight.  
  
"Yammero!!!!!"  
  
"Nakuto-sama!"  
  
Both men snapped to attention.  
  
"For punishment for fighting in the corridor,drop and give me 10000!...NOW!" "Yes sir! One! Two! Three!"  
  
KONZEN  
  
"GOKUUUU!!" Konzen was mad. No, make that really frog hopping,crazy @$%! Mad.  
  
//Yeah sure I accepted the flowers and said that the office needed some decoration.....but this IS NOT WHAT I MENT!!!!!!!!!!!//  
  
If you came in anytime after Kenren's 'shoving out the door', you would either be hopping mad, faintly amused, roaring with laughter, sighing a heartfelt sigh or just a mixture of all, depending on who you were..  
  
"WHO THE DAMM $^*# TAUGHT HIM HOW TO MAKE PAPER PLANES IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!! My Documents!!" Konzen retreated into his office again after seeing the corridor.  
  
Knock. Knock. the door slid open.  
  
"Konzen, if this is how you are going to hand my documents in, then you are the most creative nephew of mine!! Hahahahahhahahhahhahahha!"  
  
"Old hag!!!!!Get out of here! !!!!!"  
  
Tenpou POV  
  
It is dark. Dark. Except for that single ray of light that dimly illuminates the dark. Even before my eyes adjusted to the light, I knew where I was. Humph.. Feels funny when I am inth inside instead of outside. Where am I again? Oh yes, in Tenkai's prison. Now. Now. What have I done this time? I run my left hand over my right wrist. Hmph, I think I had been injected. Oh well. I whistle. Wait, why am I so happy to be in prison?  
  
WAIT! Who am I ??? "Tthh...Ten.. Tenp.."  
  
A light pierces inside... "Konnicihwa!" Why am I acting like this?? I should not be like this right.  
  
Sudden understanding..  
  
"I am Tenpou Gensui. Let me out of here." I commanded in my sternest voice.  
  
"I know. That's why you should..."A rough voice.  
  
A jangle of keys. The man comes in. Black hair? Kenren?  
  
Flash of pain across my face and.. and I remember nothing more...  
  
***********************-------------------------------*********************  
  
Cliffie! Or it seems. Can anyone guess Konzen's light hearted problem or Tenpou's much darker one?  
  
addictedtomarbles,Thank you!!! I have always loved your fics..  
  
Nicky, too lazy to log in: P (bf.cat@cox.net), AOM, Aaron, thanks too. Are you really anonymous? 


	3. But where's Gokuu?

O.k.. redid the chapter, hope it helps!!

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Saiyuki....the whole thing would based on the gaiden series.....

(Gomenasai, but I removed a sentence from this chapter, so those reading this for the Thoughts are in cursive.

Start of Chapter 3

* * *

_What happened so far_.

**Konzen And Gokuu**

Konzen had stepped in to his office and saw the whole place bedecked with paper planes. A certain brown-haired heretic had wanted to share his enthusiastic obsession of making paper planes out of Konzen's planes with his only friend around his age. Together they would have broken the world record of highest number of paper planes if not for Konzen coming too soon.

**Kenren**

Kenren went into a fight with Himura Taishou (Who had disliked Kenren from the first time he saw him). Nakuto, who was of higher rank, stopped them in before anybody was hurt.

**Tenpou**

He still is in a dark place and is confused over who he is or why he was there in the first place. Actually he is drugged by someone.

* * *

Konzen went down to Gekai and tried to relax. A kami can only take so much without his annoying aunt piling tasks by the minute, having the lover of his only friend harassing him for answers to where the latter was and to top it off, a certain kid folding all his documents.

Walking down the dirt path, Konzen visbly took breaths.

As he reached the lake, Konzen felt at least **less** stressed. He sat lightly on an overturned log. This was his favorite resting spot. Though he rarely came down to Gekai, he did that often enough for tales of a blonde ghost haunting the area to crop up.

Sitting down on the sun-baked log, Konzen watched the sun go down.

_Strange....Normally the sun will be orange instead of red_. , mused Konzen.

"You know, some people say that if the sun goes down red, blood has been spilled" a too-recognizable voice drawled.

_Damm, does he have to harass me all day? Where the heck is he in the first place?_

As if rasding his thoughts, the owner of the voice replied, "Up here, baka." Kenren Taishou leapt lightly down from the tree he was resting on.

"Are you _never_ comfortable resting on the ground, do you _have_ to go climbing up trees?" Konzen was irritable again.

"That's what Tenpou used to say.", he replied back with a grin.

"So, you found him already?"

"Nah, if Tenpou wants to hide himself, no one can find him again unless he _wants_ them to find him"

"......."

The sun was almost down. The last rays of light were rapidly disappearing. The clouds were tainted red.

"Where's Gokuu?" Kenren asked out of boredom.

"Humph, he's in his room. I locked the door so he can't get out and annoy someone else, or go begging for food..."

The last ray highlighted Konzen and Kenren's hair.

"Well blondie, I gotta go, see you around" Kenren suddenly leapt up and half-turned.

"Wait" Konzen called out. "I'll go with you"

"Ohh, afraid of the dark are you?" was the reply behind the half-turned back.

"No just that I feel....funny.....as ..if something's...about..to.....happen" Konzen barely choked out the last word.

"Oii, what's wrong with you?" Kenren turned around. "Hoi, get up. I'm not gonna carry you back up if you faint."

_Jeesh.Dammit._

Konzen was not reviving.

"Damm, I am NOT gonna do CPR on you in case you're wonderin'..."

No response.

"Really..." teasingly, ot see if Konzen would reply.

No response.

"Ah well." A dismissive shrug.

Kenren pushed Konzen into the lake with the tip of his boot, then squatted down beside him.

Konzen woke up instantly, spitting out water. "What happened? Were you trying to drown me?"

"Err, yes and no."

Konzen choked up water all over Kenren's uniform.

"Hey, what was that for!!!"

Konzen was not in the mood for chit-chat, Kenren knew that because Konzen had teleported back to Tenkai, but not before coughing up water over Kenren's boots..

"Jeez, first he starts fainting, than he dissapeares. Jeesh! Konzen is becoming more 'normal' the longer that kid stays with him"

* * *

Konzen raced as fast as he could to his office. While he had 'fainted' he had a sort of 'vision'

But as he reached his office he slowed down.

The door was slashed to pieces.

_No.._

Konzen went in, the furniture had been left in a heap of wood, Gokuu's room door...

Gokuu's room door was..was.. slashed to pieces.

Konzen ran to the doorframe and stared, blood coated the floor and the furniture was slashed to pieces.

But.....

Where was Gokuu??!!

* * *

End. So review please!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

Merf, bfcat...sorry for the long update.

N again..PLEASE..REVIEW!!!!

PLEASE!! I BEG YOU!!!!


	4. Pieces of papers fluttering in the wind

A/N": Erm, read on please.... ;)

Thoughts are in _cursive. _Sorry for any confusion.

Start

* * *

_**Konzen**_

"Gokuu!!....Gokuu!!!!...Dammit, where are you?!!", Konzen shouted anxiously.

_Damm!!_

He searched everywhere. Under his slashed desk, the pile of cloth that was his curtains, that pile of wood and cloth that he used to sleep on every night.

"Damm", he shouted again. For once in his life, he was worried and actually showed it, he cleared once precious paperwork with a sweep of his hand, upset his ink bottle and did not care about the mess...

"Damm you!!" he shouted to the empty air. Rough knocking of furniture and paper rustling was all that could be heard from outside. Anyone looking in at the window only saw a bunch of papers flying through the air, completely obscuring the view of the chaos inside.

Konzen continued searching, through the toilet, the study, the bedroom....

"Dammit!!!! Gokuu, if I find out this is just another prank to vex me; I am going to kill you!!!"

_Maybe he's already dead_... A voice in his head spoke out doubtingly.

"No, he can't be!!", he muttered back quickly, trying to hide his fear.

_How do you know??_ Shot back that annoying voice. Maybe _they've already killed Tenpou and Gokuu and are moving on to the taishou and...of course...to finish it off...You... _

"No, they can't... Why am I even listening to you? You're not even real!!" he shouted out to the empty air.

Silence reigned in the dim study filled with papers and broken furniture.

An arrow whizzed past him and lodged in the door with a thwack. "Huh??"

Time went still for Konzen, he had time to see the arrow stick into the wood and quiver there, the white sheet of paper wrapped around the 'stem' of the arrow.

Then time resumed. Konzen now gasped with shock and stared at it...the reaction that should have come a few moments just now. He opened the piece of paper. On it were only two words...

'I'm Sorry'

He stared at it with shock... 'I'm sorry'??

* * *

_**Kenren**_

"Damm that bureaucrat." Kenren muttered. "Throwing up all over my uniform...Faints suddenly and wakes up just as suddenly...Damm you."

_Sigh_, "Tenpou...where are you?? Damm it." Kenren put his hands behind his head and stretched. "And that damm secretary had to spill my sake too. What a crazy world we live in."

Kenren was simple-minded; you could see that in anything he does. Two things important to him? Sake and sex. Simple, he doesn't need books or power or money, maybe enough money for him to gamble and buy sake, but that was it...

Kenren teleported back to Tenkai to have a bit of sake to take his mind off things.

_Let's see_, Kenren looked at his wallet_, enough for about, hmm, five or six bottles..._

And that was it, not just five or six bottles, but enough to lose his paycheck for the next century, but hey!, he'll find some money later.

Simple-minded? Yes indeed.

* * *

About five hours later, when the bar closed for the night, Kenren, stumbled out.

"hic." Damm it.. "hic"

"Hic"

"Hic"

"Hic"

Where am I? He peered around._ I'm was in a forest-kinda-place, or maybe its just a park? Hmm..._ "hic"_ Things get so confused when you're drunk and there's no sober marshall helping you get through the night...._

"hic" _Ha! I can find my way through anywhere!_

_Really??_ The other voice in his mind replied.

_Yeah_! He replied confidently.

_Do you know that robbers like to attack people who are drunk? Say, it makes their job easier. Better than to beat up a guy who is alert and ready.._

_I'll beat them!!_

_Yeah, in your normal state of mind, but you're drunk.. Anybody can defeat you..._

_I'll like to see them try!_

As if in response to his thinking a sudden blow caught him on his back. "Huh?" He turned around slowly.

No one...

Damm, this sake is making me feel things.

_Feel things? Sake makes you see things, hear things, but feel things??_

"Shut up you." Kenren muttered to that annoying voice in his head.

Another punch, this time, it was on his shoulder. He turned around again. The sake was making his reaction time slow.

Still no one. Whoever he was, he knew how to blend in the shadows.

Another punch sent him reeling over backwards and on his back. A boot kicked him and he got up ready to fight. The sake was wearing off.

A glint in the moonlight, that could mean two things, that the person was wearing glasses or that he was using a knife. Two glints now, might be both. Kenren dodged one attack, missed one.

"Hey, you tore my shirt." He said in the heat of battle.

"Run.." the figure mumured as he rushed past Kenren, to get to the other's back.

"Why?" Kenren said, spinning around, to give the attacker a blow on his face.

"Just go... I can't stop..."

"Huh?" The voice had a touch of tenderness, of despair, of helplessness...

The attacker lunged, making use of the moment and Kenren fell...knocking his head against a rock, trying to pull out the knife embedded (hopefully-not-too-deep) in his chest. Kenren lost consciousness quickly. The attacker stood over him for a moment, then rushed away, drops of water fell as he did...And then, it started to rain. A piece of paper flew out with the wind.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Well review. Go on. Go. I'll **_try_** to update real soon, but my mum is acting kinda mean and won't let me use the computer often. I'm lucky to have an hour a month now, last year it was an hour every two days..

_**Cesmith**_, Thank you so much for that nice review!!!!! I'll try to update soon.

Anybody else reading this fic are encouraged to give reviews

(ANY REVIEWS, ANY PLEASE!!!!)

Arigato Gozaimas.


End file.
